Attack on Human
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Setidaknya, hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri, Nagisamuk..- Warning! Nyamuk!AU. #SA16


**"Semuanya segera berlindung!"**

 **"Tu-tunggu Isogaimuk! Karmamuk! Dia masih.."**

 **"Tak ada waktu lagi, Nagisamuk!" Isogaimuk menabrak tubuh ringkih itu hingga terpental beberapa jarak. Nagisamuk melebarkan matanya. Ia bisa melihatnya. Surai merah itu melemas dan.**

 **CTASH.**

 **Habis. Semua musnah..**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui**

 **Attack on Human by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **INSERT POTONGAN LYRIC LAGU XD**

 **Garing ga jelas ooc dan just for fun. Don't like keep read ^^ saya doakan suka XD.**

 **Selamat menikmati :D**

"Uwaaa Onii-chan! Aku tidak mau lihat! Aku tidak mau lihat!" Gadis berambut merah itu menutup wajahnya. Disebelahnya anak laki-laki berambut biru menyeringai.

"Hee? Ini bagus sekali loh, Luna-chan~" berusaha membuka tangan sang adik. Di televisi sendiri, suara opening sebuah anime mulai terdengar

 _Fumareta Hana no namae mo Shirazuni_

 _Chiriochita Tori wa kaze wo machiwabiru_

"Kyaaaa onii-chan Luna tidak mauuuu!" anak perempuan itu masih berusaha menutup mukanya.

"Hehehehe..ini film yang bagus kata Tou-chan. Yakin Luna tidak mau?" Tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Takeru! Kalau adikmu tidak mau kau tidak perlu memaksa!" Suara lembut terdengar dibelakang mereka. Takeru menoleh dan dengan cengiran khasnya dia menjawab,

"Kaa-san tau film ini? tentang titan yang menghabisi umat manusia!" Jawab Takeru. Nagisa hanya tersenyum datar. Oh, sungguh dia harus memberitahu Karma setelah dia pulang nanti! Disisi lain, dalam dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui, ( sebenarnya mereka tau. Hanya saja mereka berbeda kedudukan dan dunia.) Maeharamuk duduk santai di betis mungil Akabane Luna.

"Haah..dasar manusia! Mereka merasa ngeri dan tidak tega dengan film macam itu. Tapi mereka juga terus menerus menghabisi kita." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia menoleh. Isogaimuk duduk santai dengan pucuknya yang menancap di kaki mungil Luna.

"Erghh..kau yakin akan meminum darahnya sekarang, Isogaimuk? Lagipula aku selalu penasaran..kenapa kau menghisap darah dengan.. pucukmu?" Tanya Maeharamuk. Isogaimuk terkekeh.

"Entahlah. Ini sudah kelebihan dari klan Isogaimuk, Maeharamuk. Kami mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk bisa menghisap darah manusia dengan pucuk ini."

"Ya..ya.. pucukmu memang serba guna. Bahkan kau tak perlu berhenti menghisap darah jika sedang mengobrol semacam ini." Ucap Maeharamuk sweatdrop. Ya, mereka tengah mencari makan siang saat melihat dua mangsa yang tengah asyik menonton salah satu serial anime. Mereka memutuskan menikmati makan siang disana sembari ikut menonton. Bagi nyamuk macam mereka, mencari makan siang termasuk susah. Tapi karena mereka kelaparan, jadilah dengan terpaksa dan penuh ketegangan mereka nekat keluar dari sarang. Ibu Isogaimuk bahkan sampai menangis karena takut Isogaimuk jadi objek tepuk tangan para manusia. Tapi melihat kelakuan temannya yang asyik menyedot darah dengan pucuknya itu..mungkin tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisi Nagisamuk?" Tanya Maeharamuk. Isogaimuk menghentikan hisapannya. Nagisamuk ya? Tragedy yang baru terjadi kemarin lusa masih terekam jelas dibenak Isogaimuk dan segenap nyamuk lainnya.

 _Flashback.._

 _"Ka-Karmamuk..ini tidak benar! Ketua suku kita, Koromuk akan mengomeli kita nanti!" Nagisamuk mencoba menghalangi sahabat sekaligus gebetannya, Karmamuk. Karmamuk yang memang jahil dan tak takut mati, hanya tersenyum tenang._

 _"Santai saja, Nagisamuk..kau juga bilang kalau kau penasaran kan?" Tanya Karmamuk. Nagisamuk melenguh pelan. Dia tak ingin diomeli oleh koromuk sambil melihat kepala anehnya dan senyuman permanennya. Macam spidol permanen yang bisa dihilangkan kalau diusap minyak kayu putih. Ugh..nagisamuk tak suka bau minyak kayu putih!_

 _"Eh, tapi kau yakin itu tidak berbahaya, Karmamuk?" Tanya Maeharamuk. Karmamuk memberi isyarat dengan tangannya bahwa semua akan baik baik saja. Mereka akhirnya terbang dengan berjingkat-jingkat (?). lewat celah kecil, mereka tiba disebuah ruangan._

 _"Nah! Itu dia! Itu alat yang kemarin mengeluarkan suara yang sangat bagus!" Ucap Karmamuk. Sebuah benda hitam dengan banyak tombol. Dan untuk ukuran nyamuk macam mereka, itu besar sekali._

 _"Tunggu saja beberapa menit dan benda itu pasti akan dibunyikan." Ucap Karmamuk. Akhirnya mereka sembunyi dibawah meja. Diatap terlalu berbahaya. Banyak cicak berkeliaran. Dengan rasa tegang luar biasa dan waspada yang tinggi, mereka menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai akhirnya.._

 _DRAP..DRAP..DRAP.._

 _"Luna-chan, aku ada disini kalau kaa-san mencariku!" Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Seorang anak kecil berambut biru memasuki ruangan dan duduk didepan benda besar itu._

 _"Pstt.. Karmamuk, mukanya mirip denganmu." Bisik Maeharamuk. Dua lainnya mengangguk setuju._

 _"Kecuali rambutnya. Warnanya tidak merah sepertimu." Gumam Nagisamuk._

 _"He-hei..sepertinya darah anak itu enak sekali.." ujar Isogaimuk dengan pucuk yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Kentara sekali nafsu menghisapnya sedang diujung tombak. Ketiga temannya menatap Isogaimuk dengan tatapan frustasi. Kemudian lantunan music mulai terdengar. Music itu sangat… aneh. suaranya berubah-ubah. Suara wanita yang melengking dan meliuk-liuk. Belum lagi alat music yang dimainkan sama sekali..asing untuk para nyamuk itu._

 _"Lihat kan? benda itu keren!" Ucap Karmamuk._

 _"Ng.. itu.. aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya." Ujar Maeharamuk. Nagisamuk mengangguk setuju sedangkan Isogaimuk nampak berpikir._

 _"Itu namanya dangdut! Kau tau, kemarin bahkan ada yang lebih hebat dari ini lagunya!"_

 _"dangdut? Itu lagu apa?" Tanya Isogaimuk. Karmamuk terkekeh._

 _"Kudengar itu dari Negara disana!" Karmamuk menunjuk dinding ruangan._

 _"Wuaah maksudmu diluar dinding rumah ini? pasti sangat hebat kalau kita bisa kesana ya?" Nagisamuk menatap dinding itu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Dia pernah membaca tentang laut diperpustakaan Koromuk. Dan dia sudah bilang pada ketiga karibnya ini bahwa suatu hari mereka akan kesana. Dan Maeharamuk yakin dia pernah membaca komik dengan dialog yang sama dengan dialog Nagisa waktu itu._

 _"Nah..sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Karmamuk menjilat bibirnya. Ketiga temannya menoleh horror._

 _"Kau yakin? Anak itu terlihat berbahaya, KArmamuk." Nagisamuk berfirasat buruk._

 _"Um. Auranya dan auramu sebelas duabelas." Jawab Maeharamuk._

 _"Tenang saja..kalau memang dia sama denganku, berarti aku tinggal mengingat saja bagaimana caraku melawan nyamuk lain dan akan kupraktekkan padanya." Jawab Karmamuk. Akhirnya Karmamuk keluar dari bawah meja dan terbang sendirian menuju leher anak itu. benar-benar menggoda. Pasti darahnya enak! Tapi Karmamuk lupa..kalau memang ada manusia seperti dia, pasti juga ada manusia seperti nyamuk yang ia cintai, Nagisamuk. Satu-satunya nyamuk yang bisa mengalahkannya dan menjadi kelemahannya. Dan baru saja Karmamuk akan hinggap dileher itu, tiba-tiba.._

 _KRIET…_

 _"Takeru-kun, kalau kau sudah pulang, harusnya kau mengganti bajumu dulu!" sebuah suara lembut menyapa. Anak kecil itu tertawa kecil dan melompat turun. Kemudian berjalan keluar. Karmamuk terdiam. Mangsanya pergi. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Lalu… bau apa ini? kepala karmamuk pening. Ia menoleh kearah teman-temannya._

 _"Per..gi.." ucapnya. Pucuk Isogaimuk bereaksi._

 _"Obat nyamuk! Ayo semua pergi!" Intruksinya. Mereka segera terbang menjauh. Nagisamuk menoleh melihat Karma terbang terseok-seok. Lalu pintu terbuka. Sosok manusia berambut merah panjang berjalan masuk. Dengan riangnya melambai-lambaikan raket elektriknya._

 _"Semuanya segera berlindung!"_

 _"Tu-tunggu Isogaimuk! Karmamuk! Dia masih.."_

 _"Tak ada waktu lagi, Nagisamuk!" Isogaimuk menabrak tubuh ringkih itu hingga terpental beberapa jarak. Nagisamuk melebarkan matanya. Ia bisa melihatnya. Surai merah itu melemas dan._

 _CTASH._

 _Habis. Semua musnah.._

Flashback end.

"Yah, Nagisamuk masih tidak mau keluar..menurut Kayanomuk, dia mengurung diri dikamarnya." Isogaimuk tampak murung. Maeharamuk juga. Tapi apa mau dikata? Kata buku yang Maeharamuk pinjam dari Bitchmuk sensei, takdir memang kejam. Kemudian perhatian kembali pada film didepannya. nampak film animasi itu mempertontonkan raksasa yang tengah melempar manusia dan menepuknya ke pohon.

"U-ugh.. " isogaimuk meringis. Maeharamuk tersenyum sendu.

"Ya, Manusia saja takut dengan hal macam itu. tapi kenapa mereka masih tak mengerti perasaan nyamuk ya? Lihat, anak perempuan itu terlihat shock dengan adegan tadi. Tapi manusia masih hobi menepuk nyamuk-nyamuk tak ber..Isogaimuk?" Maeharamuk berhenti saat melihat pucuk Isogaimuk menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi.

"Darahnya..darahnya banyak sekali.. " Isogaimuk menoleh dengan mata berbinar.

"Darah manusia itu banyak dan keluar dengan sendirinya, Maeharamuk!" Seru Isogaimuk. Maeharamuk tertawa datar. Ia tau Isogaimuk pasti tak tahan melihat darah terbuang sebanyak itu. mubadzir katanya. Baru saja mereka akan melanjutkan obrolan, mereka harus menoleh dan terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Kataokamuk tentang keadaan Nagisamuk. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tongkrongan mereka.

.

.

"Nagisamuk..tolong tenanglah!"Koromuk sensei bahkan kewalahan setengah mati menahan tubuh kurus Nagisamuk yang memaksa untuk masuk kedalam kurungan terang benderang dengan sinar listrik. Tidak ada nyamuk yang tidak tau dengan kurungan horror itu. siapapun yang masuk kesana, pasti akan hangus terbakar listrik (?)

"Aku.. Karmamuk..itu salahku.. hiks.." Nagisamuk mulai menangis. Para nyamuk menatap lantai dengan gundah. Koromuk sensei memeluk Nagisamuk. Dia mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya lembut. Mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada Nagisamuk. Isogaimuk dan MAeharamuk tiba dengan terengah.

"Nagisamuk! Ah… syukurlah.." Gumam Isogaimuk. Nagisamuk menatap kedua sahabatnya dan menangis kencang. Maeharamuk dan Isogaimuk tersenyum.

"Nagisamuk..bagaimanapun.. Karmamuk juga tidak ingin kau pergi secepat ini..kau tau.. dia..dia sangat menyayngimu. Dan dia tak ingin kau menderita atau mati secepat ini." NAsehat Maeharamuk. Nagisamuk tertegun. Benarkah?

"Lalu..apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Nagisamuk. Isogaimuk menepuk Nagisamuk.

"Kau hanya perlu hidup sampai waktumu tiba. Bukan dengan mempercepat waktumu sendiri, Nagisamuk." Nasehat Isogaimuk.

"mereka berdua benar, Nagisamuk. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan untuk kehidupan orang lain." Ucap Koromuk sensei. Nagisamuk mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Maeharamuk, Isogaimuk, Koromuk sensei.." Ucapnya. Ketiganya tersenyum.

"Karmamuk pasti bangga denganmu, Nagisamuk." Koromuk sensei memluk Nagisamuk. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Maeharamuk menoleh dan wajahnya memucat.

"atau.. kurasa tidak.." Ucapnya pelan. Semua nyamuk menoleh dan menatap horror. Detik berikutnya, mereka mulai tertegun.

"Kar..mamuk?"

"BUKAN!" Teriak Isogaimuk dan Maeharamuk bersamaan sembari mendorong Nagisa untuk menjauh dari makhluk berambut merah. Para nyamuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu..disisi lain, Karma mengusap hidungnya.

"Hachhiii!"

"Kau flu?" Suara lembut Nagisa terdengar. Karma menoleh dan menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk istrinya.

"Mungkin aku hanya merindukanmu." Gumam Karma dikepala Nagisa. Nagisa tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengecup dahi sang istri.

"Ok~" kedua pasangan suami istri itupun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. dibalik cela meja, Nagisamuk mengintip dan tersenyum. Ia cukup bahagia melihat keduanya. Seperti melihat dirinya dan Karma.

 **END XD**

 **Huahahahaha nista nian XD inilah ide yang kudapat setelah mencari ide lewat anime tetangga. Astaga..saya bener-bener gila XD.**

 **Oh iya, ini bisa dibilang side storynya fic saya terdahulu. Cuma AU aja hehehe* mencari kesempatan namanya XD.**

 **Yah..mind to review?**

 **Jaa!~**


End file.
